ShoppingTime
by Wattestaebchen
Summary: Kaylee würde gerne shoppen gehen und Mal schickt ihr Jayne als Begleiter mit. Und so wie Kaylee nunmal ist, freut sie sich und macht das beste daraus. Humor, aber auch Action!


Pfeifend hüpfte Kaylee durch die Serenity zu Zoes Quartier. Sie klopfte und als Wash sie hineintat, kletterte sie die Treppe runter. Sie saßen im Moment auf Persephone fest und Kaylee hatte es geschafft den Captain davon zu überzeugen, dass sie shoppen gehen durfte. Allerdings bestand er darauf, dass sie jemand begleitete, worauf auch Kaylee nicht hätte verzichten wollen.

Und Zoe war die beste Wahl. "Zoe?", fragte sie Wash, der im Zimmer hin und her tigerte und anscheinend schon wieder vergessen hatte, dass er sie hereingebeten hatte.

"Hier!", kam eine ungewohnt schwache Stimme vom Bett. Kaylee entdeckte die Soldatin zusammengerollt in drei warme Decken gewickelt. "Hi Kaylee!", klagte Zoe vom Bett aus.

"Zoe, was ist los? Ich dachte du wolltest mit mir einkaufen gehen?"

"Oh, das tut mir leid Schätzchen. Aber ich fürchte heute bin ich dir keine Hilfe. Wash hat die Schmerzpillen verloren und Naja… diese Woche brauche ich sie. Wie wäre es wenn du Mal fragst?", sie lächelte träge.

Kaylee wollte nicht das Zoe sich schlecht fühlte, also lächelte sie und meinte Mal würde ihr sowieso noch etwas schulden. Dann kletterte sie aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür. Nichts konnte die große Zoe in die Knie zwingen, aber anscheinend waren all-monatliche weibliche Probleme sogar für sie zu viel. Der Gedanke brachte sie zum Kichern. Männer hatten keine Ahnung was für ein Glück sie hatten.

Erneut erklimm sie die Treppe zum Cockpit. "Captain!" Mal drehte sich auf seinem Pilotenstuhl und sah sie an. "Wie kann ich dir helfen Kleines?"

"Ich fürchte du musst mit mir nach Persephone kommen. Zoe ist krank."

Mal kniff seine Augen zusammen. "Zoe ist krank?"

"Frag nicht! Glaub mir, du möchtest es nicht wissen!", sagte Kaylee mit einem neuen Anflug von einem Lächeln.

Mals Gehirn schien auf Hochtouren zu laufen. Kaylee konnte fast die Räder rattern sehen. Zoe krank. Er mit Kaylee einkaufen. Wash außer Betrieb. Kommando an… "Oh nein, Kaylee. Ich kann nicht mitkommen. Nur über meine Leiche geht das Kommando an Jayne. Ich muss hier bei unserem Baby bleiben."

Damit meinte er die Serenity, das wusste Kaylee. "Soll ich etwa alleine einkaufen gehen?", fragte sie.

Mal kratzte sich an der Augenbraue. "Nein, das ist zu gefährlich."

"Soll ich Simon mitnehmen?"

Mals Blick sagte mehr als alle Worte. "Weißt du noch was das letzte mal passiert ist, als er shoppen war? Nimm doch bitte jemanden mit, der auf sich selbst aufpassen kann und im besten Falle auch auf dich!"

Kurz schwiegen beide. "Zoe ist krank, Captain!", meinte Kaylee dann neunmalklug.

"Ich meine ja auch Jayne!"

"Ach, um auf mich aufzupassen ist er vertrauenswürdig genug, aber nicht für das Schiff?", beschwerte Kaylee sich halbherzig.

"Nun ja. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass Jayne ohne einen weiteren Augenschlag die Serenity unter seinen Arm klemmen würde, aber dass er dir niemals etwas antun würde, dass weiß ich noch besser!"

Kaylee lächelte milde. Das wusste sie natürlich. "Aber Cap'n, du musst einsehen, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht viel erreichen werde wenn ich alleine zu ihm gehe. Du musst schon mitkommen und ihn überzeugen."

Mal streckte die Nase in di Luft. "Ich muss gar nichts!" Dann blies er sich gewaltig auf. "Wenn du mit Jayne shoppen gehen willst, musst du ihn gefälligst selbst überreden."

Kaylee murmelte irgendetwas eher unfreundliches unter ihrem Atem und verschwand aus dem Cockpit. Das war das tolle an Kaylee, sie machte noch was man ihr sagte, im Gegensatz zu den anderen auf diesem Boot. Vielleicht sollte er mal eine bewegende Rede halten, die alle von seinen Führungsqualitäten…

"Cap'n?"

"Huch, Kaylee, du warst aber schnell." Die Mechanikerin stand erneut vor ihm aus irgendeinem Grund mit erwartungsvoll geweiteten Augen. "Er hat Nein gesagt!"

"Hat er nicht. Du hast doch noch nicht mal gefragt!"

"Doch… und Nein. Er hat wohl Nein gesagt, aber nein, ich habe nicht gefragt. Er hat Nein geschrien, sobald ich die erste Silbe seines Namens gesagt habe."

Mal kratzte sich am Kopf. "Sein Name hat doch nur eine Silbe.", sagte er abwesend, dann gab er nach. "Okay, ich komm mit. Das Grummelmonster wird schon nachgeben. Lass mal ein paar Tränen fließen!", meinte er als die beiden vor Jaynes Quartier standen.

Kaylee piekte sich in die Augen und setzte einen Dackelblick auf.

"Jayne!" rief Mal.

Jayne tauchte am Fuß zur Leiter seines Zimmers auf. "Was?", fragte er und sah ziemlich genervt aus. Einen kurzen Blick auf Kaylees trauriges Gesicht lies er sich kaum anmerken. "Warum hast du sie denn zum Heulen gebracht? Sie kann einen zwar nerven mit ihrer unendlichen Fröhlichkeit, aber du musst sie ja nicht gleich zum Heulen bringen!"

Mal überging Jayne gekonnt. "Du gehst jetzt mit ihr shoppen!", sagte er ohne große Umschweife.

Jayne schaute ein wenig perplex. "Hey!", rief er dann. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern irgendwelche Strohhalme gesehen zuhaben. Und ich habe nicht mitbekommen wie ich…" kurz schien es als überlegte er beim Anblick von Kaylee seinen Satz zu ändern. "…den kürzeren gezogen habe." Ach Jayne, du bist und bleibst ein Riesenarsch.

Doch anstatt verletzt auszusehen, lächelte Kaylee wie eh und je. Und es war ein echtes Lächeln. "Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten.", grunzte er. Kaylee verschwand lächelnd und Jayne konnte sich sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sich sein Lieblings T-Shirt aus dem Haufen mit frisch gewaschener Wäsche fischte.

Kaylee freute sich. Sie freute sich nicht, weil sie masochistisch veranlagt war und sie es schön fand, wenn Jayne sie als den kürzesten Strohhalm bezeichnete. Sie freute sich, weil er mitwollte. Klar, das hatte er mit keinem Wort erwähnt, doch er hatte nicht einmal deutlich gesagt, dass er nicht mitwollte. Bei Jayne hieß das in diesem Fall, dass er mit wollte. Komischer Kerl.

Sie schlüpfte in ihre Lieblings-Shopping-Hose und als sie aus ihrer Kaylee-Höhle kam, merkte sie, das Jayne sein Lieblings-T-Shirt angezogen hatte. Als sie roch dass es sogar frisch gewaschen war, fiel es ihr nicht schwer ihm ein begrüßendes Lächeln entgegen kommen zu lassen. "Sieh es positiv, Jayne!", munterte sie den Söldner auf. "Ich muss nur ein paar Sachen für die Serenity kaufen. Ich muss nicht in die Nähe eines Klamottenladens gehen, wenn es dir nicht passt, Deal?"

"Deal!" Jayne nickte gebeutelt.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sie alles erledigt, was auf Kaylees Einkaufsliste stand und ohne das Kaylee hatte fragen müssen, schlug Jayne die Richtung der Klamottenläden in diesem Viertel ein.

Das hatte zur Folge, das Kaylee in ein unbeschreibliches Glück verfiel und neben Jayne auf und ab hüpfte und ohne Punkt und Komma vor sich hin schwafelte. Jayne ignorierte sie gekonnt.

"Du kannst dich ja gleich einfach von der Damenwelt bewundern lassen." meinte Kaylee bevor sie zwischen den bunten Kleidern verschwand.

Und Kaylee hatte Recht. Sobald Jayne den Laden betrat, waren alle Blicke auf ihm. Er zog die Frauen wie ein Magnet an. In der heutigen Welt waren Männer wie Jayne eine wahre Rarität. Stark, breit wie ein Schrank und allem voran, gepflegt. Yep, auch Kaylee musste zugeben, ihr Begleiter war ein echter Hingucker.

Und während Jayne draußen seinen Spaß hatte, zog Kaylee sich bunte Kleider an, legte sich fremden Schmuck um und beobachtete die Kaylee im Spiegel, die es nur hier in diesem Laden geben würde. Schließlich entschied sie, dass sie lange genug einem Leben nachtrauerte, das sie nie haben würde und kam aus ihrer Kabine.

Sie legte die Klamotten zurück und eckte Jayne an, damit der mitkommen würde. "Willst du davon nichts haben?", fragte er verwirrt. Warum hatte er denn 45 Minuten hier gewartet, wenn sie sich nichts kaufen würde.

"Dafür habe ich kein Geld Jayne!", gab sie zu. Jayne guckte sie komisch an und dann meinte er plötzlich. "Na zu irgendetwas muss es doch gut sein, dass die Frauen hier so auf mich fliegen."

Kaylee konnte kaum ihren Augen trauen, als Jayne zum Tresen ging und anfing mit der Frau zu flirten und mit einem blumigen Kleid zurück kam. Kaylee fiel nichts ein, sie starrte den Söldner nur mit weit geöffneten Augen an.

"Ist das Kleid gut?", fragte er und hielt ihr das Kleid hin.

"Mehr als gut. Es ist perfekt!" Kurz dachte Kaylee er würde zurückgehen und es zurückbringen, aber er drückte es ihr in die Hand. Diese kleine Aktion brachte Kaylee dazu zu strahlen. Jayne konnte sich nicht helfen, die volle Portion Kaylee- Sonnenscheingrinsen lies seine Mundwinkel nach oben wandern.

Bevor sie das sehen konnte, knuffte er sie gegen die Schulter. Doch leider hatte er ihre kaum vorhandene Masse überschätzt und sie fiel von der Wucht des Schlages umgehauen auf den Boden. "Uuuups… Keine Absicht!"

Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und zu seiner Überraschung strahlte sie noch mehr als zuvor, als er sie vom Boden hochzog. Ob sie wohl jemals nicht lächelte? Musste er sich selbst fragen und gleichzeitig musste er sich die Frage mit einen verbitterten Ja beantworten. In ihm kam ein Bild hoch von dem Tag an dem sie angeschossen wurde. Wie nur so wenig Gramm Blei alles Licht aus Kaylees Augen stehlen konnte.

Wütend klopfte er den Staub von Kaylees Overall. Dabei flog sie wieder ein Stück nach vorn. "Hey!", machte sie und boxte ihn zurück, was er kaum merkte.

"Ich glaube du solltest mal etwas für die hier tun, kleine Kaylee!", meinte er und umfasste ihre kleinen Oberarme, merkte gar nicht, dass er das kleine Wort, dass er eigentlich für Beschimpfungen aufgehoben hatte, als ein Zeichen der Zuneigung genutzt hatte.

Als Strafe kniff sie Jayne in seinen freien Oberarm. Das merkte er. "Au!", beleidigt rieb er sich über die schmerzende Stelle. Kaylee streckte ihre Nase in die Luft.

"Siehst du ich kann mich auch wehren.", meinte sie hochnäsig.

"Ach ihr Mädchen und eure faulen Tricks."

"Immerhin funktionieren sie…" Zufrieden hakte sie sich bei Jayne ein, so dass sie nicht noch einmal Opfer seiner Klopf-Attacken werden konnte. Jayne sagte nichts dagegen.

"Wir sind jetzt aber fertig, oder?", er hatte keine Übersicht über die Einkaufsliste.

"Ja, wir sind schon auf dem Weg…"

"JAYNE!", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme neben Kaylee.

Das nächste was passierte war, dass Jayne seinen Arm aus ihrem zog und sie noch im gleichen Atemzug um seine Achse wirbelte, sodass er jetzt zwischen ihr und der Stimme stand. Als Kaylee sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, öffnete sie die vor Schreck geschlossenen Augen. Jayne stand vor ihr, wie ein riesiger Berg, seine zwei Waffen gezogen in zwei verschiedene Richtungen weisend und entsichert.

"Jayne?", flüsterte sie. Die Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Auf wen würde Jayne so reagieren. Es musste jemand gefährliches sein, so viel war klar.

Sie wagte einen Blick an seiner Taille vorbei. Es waren drei Männer. Ein älterer mit grauen Bart, ein schmächtiger Blonder und ein dunkelhaariger, korpulenter Mann. Sie alle sahen sehr ungepflegt aus.

"Ich glaube du schuldest uns was, Jayne!"

Kaylees erster Gedanke galt Niska, dem Psychopaten, der Mal ein Ohr abgeschnitten hatte. Doch mit denen hatte Jayne nichts am Hut. Jayne blieb still wie ein Grab. Kaylee folgte dem Beispiel und blieb hinter dem Freibeuter, als sei sie dort sicherer.

"Was ist, hat es dir die Stimme verschlagen?"

"Sehe keinen Grund zu reden."

"Vielleicht fällt die mir ein wenn wir da in die kleine Gasse gehen. Du kannst deine kleine Freundin auch mit nehmen."

"Sie bleibt hier!" Hätte Jayne in diesem Ton mit ihr gesprochen , wäre sie auf der Stelle zwei Meter geschrumpft. Noch nie hatte Jayne so einen Ton angeschlagen, als sie dabei war. Sogar Simon, den er hasste, hatte er jemals mit dieser Stimme angefaucht. Doch den dunkelhaarigen Schleimkerl interessierte das anscheinend nicht.

Seine bis eben noch auf Jayne gerichtete Waffe veränderte langsam die Richtung und blieb langsam aber sicher auf Höhe Kaylees Oberkörpers stehen. Dann schaute er Jayne herausfordernd an. Der trat einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass er vor Kaylee stand.

"Marco!", wieder dieser Ton. Diesmal senkte 'Marco' die Waffe und Kaylee entspannte sich als sie merkte wie die angespannten Rückenmuskeln von Jayne sich entspannten. Dann riss plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ein Loch in die Stille.

Verwirrt schaute Kaylee von den beiden Helfern zum anderen. Hatten sie geschossen? Doch irgendwie verschwammen die Konturen vor ihren Augen. Dann hörte sie Schreie, aber so als schrie jemand in ein Kissen. Die warme Wand vor ihr verschwand und dann schlug ihr jemand schmerzhaft gegen den Rücken.

Erst als sie den Himmel über ihr sah, erkannte sie, dass sie hingefallen war. Sie war auf den Boden aufgeschlagen. Dann wurde der Himmel unklar und es verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen.

"Du verdammter *&$:§$*+³" Jayne nutzte sein komplettes Repertoire an Schimpfworten, als er merkte, dass Marco nur die Waffe gesenkt hatte um Kaylee in ihr Bein zu schießen. Als er schließlich fertig war, grinste Marco und hielt die Waffe wieder auf Kaylee, die nun am Boden lag und mittlerweile bewusstlos geworden war. Jayne ging vor ihr in die Hocke und betrachtete die Wunde.

Sie war am Oberschenkel, sie konnte genauso ungefährlich wie auch lebensgefährlich sein. Da sie schnell bewusstlos geworden war, rechnete er mit dem schlimmsten.

"Ich schätze ein anderes Loch in deiner Freundin kannst du nicht verantworten, also kommst du jetzt wie ein braver Junge mit?", fragte Marco nun sehr selbstsicher. Doch Jayne wusste, würde er Kaylee nicht sofort zu dem vermaledeiten Doktor bringen, könnte sie sterben. Und das Blut wollte er nicht an seinen Händen haben.

"Du hast einen großen Fehler gemacht!", raunte er. Dann drehte er sich um, blickte Marco an und dann ohne Vorwarnung, hob er beide Waffen. Als erstes traf es Marco und den Blonden, den er nicht kannte. Der Alte war kein guter Schütze, das wusste er.

Der Alte schaffte es noch einen Schuss abzugeben, bevor auch er mit einem einzigen Schuss niedergestreckt wurde. Jaynes Arm würde wieder heilen.

"Dein erster Fehler war mir nicht gleich die Waffen abzunehmen.", sprach er zu der Leiche und sammelte schnell Kaylee auf. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Mob raus der sich um die Duellisten gebildet hatte. "Dein zweiter Fehler, war es auf Kaylee zu schießen!"

Mit Kaylee über der rechten Schulter, der linke Arm war verletzt, machte er sich daran zwischen den Schaulustigen hindurch zu schlüpfen. Sie machten keine Probleme, bis auf eine Frau die sich ihm direkt in den Weg stellte. Er wollte sie gerade anfahren, als sie ihm mit einem Lächeln das geblümte Kleid entgegenhielt.

Dann rannte er so schnell er konnte los um zur Serenity zu kommen. Der Weg hätte eigentlich nur fünf Minuten gedauert, doch er brauchte geschlagene zehn. Leider verließen ihn am Ende die Kräfte. Der Blutverlust machte ihm zu schaffen. Doch glücklicher Weise schien Mal zu merken, dass sein Sonnenschein (Kaylee, nicht Jayne) in Schwierigkeiten steckte und kam ihm schon auf halber Strecke entgegen.

Schnell kam er zu ihm und nahm ihm die leblose Figur ab. "Ich hab es mir doch gedacht, dass ich mir Sorgen machen muss wenn ich Schüsse mitten am Tag höre." Mal wand sich ab und während er in Richtung Krankenstation ging sah Jayne Kaylees leblosen Arm neben Mals Körper umher schlackern.

Jayne ersparte sich den Besuch bei der Krankenstation, er lies sich direkt in sein Bett fallen. Sie lebt!, waren seine letzten Gedanken, bevor er einen Schlaf fiel der mehr einer Bewusstlosigkeit ähnelte.

Als er wieder aufwachte, hatte sich sein Arm schon wieder etwas beruhigt. Obwohl sein Körper es sicherlich auch ohne den vermaledeiten Doktor geschafft hätte, entschied Jayne sich es wäre nicht unklug, würde Simon die Kugel entfernen und nicht er selbst.

Nicht zuletzt, weil er dann nach Kaylee sehen konnte.

"Kaylee…", hörte er in dem Moment den Doktor sagen, und erwartete eine interessante Beichte, also blieb er vor dem kleinen Raum stehen um zu lauschen. "Dein Zustand hat mir etwas klar gemacht…"

"Ja?", fragte Kaylee neugierig.

"Hätte Jayne dich nur Minuten später hergebracht, hätte ich dich nicht mehr retten können." Hach, was war Jayne doch großartig. "Nun ja, ich glaube nicht dass ich es mir verziehen hätte wärst du gestorben. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, Kaylee, ich liebe dich!"

Jayne tat so als würde er sich in den Gang übergeben, dabei war ihm gar nicht nach Scherzen zu Mute. Dann hörte Jayne auch noch Knutschgeräusche. Sein Herz sank eine Etage tiefer zusammen mit seinen Mundwinkeln. Dann stampfte er in die kleine Krankenstation und die beiden Turteltauben stoben auseinander.

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und hielt Simon seinen linken Arm hin. "Jayne, wie geht es dir?" Diesmal konnte sogar Kaylees Lächeln ihn nicht mehr aufmuntern.

"Kein großer Unterschied. Tut auch nicht mehr weh als mein Kopf, wenn du so viel Mist redest!", giftete er Kaylee an.

Simon warf einen Blick auf Jaynes Arm. "Ich muss dich betäuben. Das wird sonst sehr wehtun!" Jayne riss seinen Arm aus Simons Griff.

"Keine Spritzen. Ich vertrau dir nicht!" Simon war nicht lebensmüde, also sagte er nichts gegen Jaynes Entscheidung und fing an zu operieren. Als der Doktor mit der Tortur fertig war, ging Jayne zurück zu seinem Quartier. Doch bevor er dort ankam´, versperrte ihm eine graziöse Gestalt den Weg.

Es war River. Was wollte die Irre denn jetzt von ihm. "Zeit kann keine Wunden heilen, wenn die Zeit nicht vergehen kann."

Sie starrte ihn an als wäre sie beute, ein saftiges Steak oder so was. Dann kam sie ihm plötzlich ganz nah und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und dann kam ihr Kopf hinterher und sie legte ihr Ohr an sein Herz.

Hinter ihr weiter weg im Gang stand Mal mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und schaute das ungleiche Paar irritiert an. Jayne zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Dann ging River wieder einen Schritt zurück, die Hand immer noch auf Jaynes Herzen. "Wunden kann nur heilen, wer sie schlug. Irre. Liebe. Sie ist verrückt! Nein, Jayne weiß es besser. Liebe schlägt. Ist nicht irre. Nicht heute!"

Dann stolzierte sie einfach davon und Mal schaute Jayne immer noch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, der sofort verschwand und Mal fragte sich ob es Sinn machte dass er mal wieder verstanden hatte was River gesagt hatte.

Jayne hatte sie verstanden. Er hatte sie nur zu gut verstanden.

Der Liebe Wunden kann nur heilen wer sie schlug!


End file.
